


turn that cherry out

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Jace has never been good at following rules- not even the sexy ones that he likes. So when Maia insists that ‘this’ doesn’t mean anything, it’s inevitable that it will.





	turn that cherry out

**Author's Note:**

> title from beyonce's blow

Jace has never been good at following rules- not even the sexy ones that he likes. So when Maia insists that ‘this’ doesn’t mean anything, it’s inevitable that it will. 

Of course, with a half-naked beauty in front of him, Jace isn’t given to self-reflection, mouthing up her thigh. The words come easy, half-teasing, “Whatever you want princess.” 

Maia rolls her eyes, yanking him where she wants by his hair. “You can do better than that.” 

And Jace grins, is more than happy to prove it. 

.

The more he hangs out at the Hunter’s Moon, the better he gets at playing pool. Izzy had always been the one that plays well- can make any shot with or without her runes. Jace on the other hand, pretty much entirely relied on his precision rune. 

Now that he’s playing to kill time while Maia’s busy, and not for any money or sport, he plays without the rune. It takes him at least fifteen extra minutes to clear a table, but it’s more satisfying. He figures it’s how mundanes feel completing basic accomplishments.

After that thought, he starts bringing books to read instead. 

.

The bar isn’t quite high enough for this, but Jace is beyond caring, tomorrow’s sore neck will be well worth it. Every lick has Maia’s thighs clenched around him tighter, every squeeze a reminder that she could overpower him in a snap. (Thoughts like that shouldn’t make him harder, he only deserves that the zipper bites into his dick painfully.)

Her skirt’s pushed up to her stomach, panties lost to the bar’s sticky floor, and his thumbs spread her lips wider as his tongue delves deeper. He’s pretty sure neither of them care much about the clothes- his body a weapon, hers transformative art. (Too soft, she’d say something about being a werewolf means lost clothes and lost modesty moons ago.)

He licks her past orgasm, her hands still clutch his hair, and he’s never been one to stop early. He licks her until his jaw aches and his tongue is so saturated with her that he doesn’t know what flesh is hers or his. He doesn’t stop until she pulls him up, a content smirk on her lips. 

“I thought you’d tap out.” 

Jace laughs, “You know me better than that.” 

She makes a noncommittal noise, pulling his face closer. He half expects a kiss, but she stops a breath away, nostrils flaring. 

“You smell like mine,” Maia murmurs, and her thumbs spread the wetness over his cheeks. 

The declaration and action have his body positively humming with anticipation, an intoxicated happiness bubbling up his chest. He leans into her hands, and kisses her, and she pulls him ever closer. 

.

Jace wasn’t raised to be patient. Patience is for lazy shadowhunters who don’t find more effective ways of doing things. Patience is for those who are waiting to fail or act in mediocrity. 

It’d been a slow lesson to learn waiting with the Lightwoods, one he didn’t respect at the time.

Until Maia. 

He already knows she means much to him, perhaps has the entire time. He’s more than willing to wait for her decision, wants there to be no question in her mind of what she thinks of him. (Jace knows the odds aren’t in his favor, refuses to think about them.)

Maia wakes up in his arms with a large yawn, nestles into his shoulder. “Mmm, five more minutes.” 

“Okay,” Jace whispers. He laughs silently, belly shaking as he strokes down her spine- five minutes is basically code for an hour. The sun’s long up, peeks through the curtains and lights up all of her that isn’t hidden by blankets.

Maia certainly makes patience easy.


End file.
